


Il Grande Piano

by old_stories



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_stories/pseuds/old_stories
Summary: Nico e Gio hanno un Grande Piano, Martino ama le scommesse, Elia è solo curioso e Filippo si sta cacciando in un bel casino. Il seguito della clip L’impiccio, secondo me.





	Il Grande Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic segue il mio personale headcanon, cominciato con 37 sguardi.
> 
> Naturalmente tutti i diritti dell’universo di Skam Italia appartengono ai legittimi proprietari, mentre il testo è farina del mio sacco e non ci guadagno assolutamente nulla!  
> Un grazie gigantesco a Mesarthim che ha betato con pazienza infinita!

**_Martedì 12 marzo 2019 ore 18.00_ **

Insieme, Giovanni Garau e Niccolò Fares sono un’associazione a delinquere pressoché inarrestabile.

Martino se ne era reso conto una domenica mattina di febbraio, quando si era svegliato con la testa sul petto di Nico e i fianchi circondati dal braccio di un Gio che la sera prima era così ubriaco da non riuscire a mettere un piede davanti all’altro.

“Zì, così non può andare avanti però!”, l’aveva rimbrottato Nico davanti al caffè, “Smettila di guardare il profilo di Eva e soprattutto basta improvvisare. Qui serve un piano.” Aveva annunciato con l’aria di uno che fa il cupido di professione.

Ed effettivamente, Marti doveva ammetterlo mentre osservava Gio ed Eva seduti allo stesso tavolino un mese dopo, la prima parte del Grande Piano aveva funzionato. Quello che davvero lo preoccupava era la seconda, iniziata il lunedì mattina con un solenne “Ho trovato la festa più fica di tutta Roma.”

 

“Non funzionerà.” Ripete ancora Martino, non appena le ragazze li salutano per tornare a casa. “Non con Elia” scuote la testa per dare più enfasi alle sue parole, perché se quei due sono assurdi non può fare a meno, ogni tanto, di fare la voce della coscienza e tentare di fermarli. Anche se è uno sforzo inutile.

“Sei noioso!” Gli risponde come al solito Nico con un sorriso.

“Smettila!” lo rimbecca Gio “lascia fare ai Maghi dell’Amore.”

Marti si arrende e scoppia a ridere mentre gli altri due scrivono il _messaggio perfetto_.

***

Elia non ha assolutamente voglia di guardare la sfilza di notifiche che compaiono sul cellulare. Non adesso che ha deciso di lasciare il mondo e la testa fuori.

“Dovresti rispondere, così magari la smettono.” Filippo si stiracchia accanto a lui e gli lancia uno sguardo eloquente _Fai tacere quell’aggeggio infernale_.

“Vogliono che vada alla festa di domani.” Spiega svogliato rigirandosi tra le lenzuola.

“Festa? Magari ci troviamo là!”

Elia inarca un sopracciglio “Sul serio?”

“Sul serio.” Filo gli sorride, per poi ghignare. “Ma domani non è mercoledì? Il giovedì non andate più a scuola, voi ragazzi moderni?”

Elia sbuffa. “Nico ha questo piano per far rimettere insieme Gio ed Eva…”.

“E come sta andando?”

“Non male, e poi alle ragazze piacciono le feste. Non piacciono anche a quelli come te? Le feste, intendo.” Domanda, lo sguardo divertito, perché stuzzicare Filippo è diventato in breve una delle sue attività preferite.

“A quelli come me? Perché ti pare che Martino sia uno da party? E a quelli come te, invece?”

Elia si sente arrossire sotto quello sguardo che dice _ti ho fregato_ , _adesso dimmi come sei_. Perché Elia, fin dall’inizio di quella _cosa,_ ha subito messo in chiaro che non è gay, non gli piacciono i ragazzi né le etichette, è solo curioso. In fondo non è nemmeno la prima volta. Che poi non riesca a fare a meno di quegli appuntamenti e che si ritrovi a pensare a Filo più di quanto sarebbe ragionevole fare sono altri dettagli. È stata tutta colpa di Bracciano, Elia lo sa, quel posto ha qualcosa di strano. E poi Filippo è stato chiaro, a lui piacciono i ragazzi a cui piacciono _solo_ i ragazzi. Non vuole casini. E a Elia va benissimo così.

“Io sono nato per le feste.” Dichiara alzandosi.

“Vai via?”

“Ho una versione di latino che dovrei già aver fatto che mi aspetta.”

“Uuuh, allora a quelli come te piace studiare.”

“Quel tanto che basta perché i miei non mi stiano tra i piedi.” Ed Elia tiene alla sua libertà come fosse l’aria che respira.

 ***

**_Mercoledì 13 marzo 2019 ore 20.00_ **

Elia non si è mai sentito così distratto come in quel periodo, forse è per quello che abbassa la guardia e non si accorge della generosità con cui Gio gli riempie il bicchiere a cena, o dell’erba che Nico gli offre. Le canne gli passano tra le mani più di quanto non facciano di solito, ma è un pensiero distante, perché quel rosso era davvero buono, specie se abbinato a una pizza gratis e a una partita a fifa.

***

**_Mercoledì 13 marzo 2019 ore 23.00_ **

La festa dopo tutto è divertente, a parte Silvia che gli è inciampata addosso a inizio serata, ancora più ubriaca di lui, e non si è più scollata. Per carità, è una ragazza davvero carina, ma una voce in sottofondo gli continua a dire che quella cosa è _sbagliata_. Ecco cosa succede a esagerare a cena, conclude abbassando lo sguardo su di lei. È in quel momento che intravede un ciuffo biondo e familiare e le sue gambe si muovono da sole, lasciando Silvia tra le braccia di Luchino, per rincorrere la sola persona con cui davvero avrebbe voluto essere quella sera, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai, tanto meno con se stesso.

“Aspetta! Stai andando via?” Elia ha il fiatone, il cuore batte troppo in fretta.

“Mi sembravi in ottima compagnia, quindi...”

Colpo basso. E doloroso. “Dai, è un’amica, non è successo nulla di male. E poi non stiamo assieme.”

Filippo sospira, coprendosi il viso con le mani, esasperato. Dopo tutto lo sapeva, del piano di Ele ed Eva, ed era stato zitto. Non aveva voluto avvertire Elia perché gli era sembrato divertente, o forse perché voleva vedere cosa sarebbe successo. Quello che non aveva previsto era stata la gelosia, e la rabbia, ma nessuna delle due cose era colpa di Elia, solo del suo talento naturale nel mettersi in quel genere di casini.

E adesso, guardandolo fermo davanti a lui con gli occhi lucidi a torturarsi le labbra con i denti, Filo decide che sua sorella solo per questa volta può arrangiarsi.

Spinge Elia contro il muro e annulla ogni distanza, perché quel ragazzino stupido è suo, e nemmeno si accorge di averlo davvero pensato.

***

Nico si siede vicino a Marti.

“Andiamo?”

“Sicuro?” Martino glielo chiede sempre, anche quando è evidente, come in quel caso, che non ne può più.

“Sicuro. E poi il piano ha funzionato!” Esclama soddisfatto indicando Eva e Gio che ballano assieme, _da amici_ , ma pur sempre insieme.

“Non direi proprio, visto che Elia è sparito e Silvia è appiccicata a Luchino. Avevo ragione io!”

“Cooosa? Assolutamente no! Lo dici solo perché non vuoi pagare pegno!” Ghigna.

Quello che nessuno sa, è che dietro ogni parte del Grande Piano si nasconde una scommessa tra lui e Nico, che Martino puntualmente è felice di perdere.

“Lo sai che non mi tiro mai indietro! Ma avevo ragione io!” Insiste Marti una volta fuori dalla discoteca.

“Ma Elia e Silvia erano solo un modo per far venire Eva alla festa!”

“Ma se è stata con Gio gli ultimi trenta secondi!”

“Trenta secondi che alla prossima festa magari diventeranno tre minuti! Elia e Silvia erano solo un espediente, non devi perdere di vista il Grande Piano che…”

Svoltato l’angolo Nico interrompe improvvisamente la sua dissertazione. Hanno trovato Elia. Con una mano tra i capelli di Filippo e l’altra sotto la sua maglietta.

Nico reagisce per primo e trascina indietro Martino, anche se quei due sembrano troppo impegnati a divorarsi per accorgersi del resto del mondo.

“Questo è inaspettato.”

“Cazzo…” Martino spia di nuovo “Ma che siano state le canne? Dove avevi preso quella roba? Ma sabato scorso è stato tutta la sera con quella… come si chiamava?”

Nico fa spallucce. “Amore lo sai che non esistono solo il bianco e il nero.” Lo prende in giro.

“Certo che lo so!” Però Marti si sente confuso lo stesso. “Cosa facciamo?”

“Non lo so. Intanto cambiamo strada, e poi ci serve un altro piano.”

“Nì…” Marti lo avverte e per tutta risposta l’altro sorride.

“Domani vai da Elia e gli dici che per qualsiasi cosa tu ci sei, che non è solo. Vedrai che sarà lui a raccontarti tutto.”

“Oppure mi chiederà se mi sono rincoglionito all’improvviso.”

“Questo è probabile. E poi ci penserà e ti dirà tutto. Ti fidi?”

Martino si fida, anche perché per la prima volta Nico ha ideato un piano sensato.

“Mmm… e cosa scommettiamo?”

Nico scoppia a ridere mentre trascina Marti verso casa. “Lo sai che non sei così noioso dopo tutto, vero?”

 

_The end._

 


End file.
